User blog:TeeJay87/Revelation I feel
During a recent chat with a couple of my pen mates, I was presented with a video clip from a cartoon called "Heavy Metal", where a member of the court personnel (a judge or public prosecutor) had grown angry toward the plaintiff. He had morphed into a Hulk-like behemoth, obsessed with bringing the appropriate justice to the plaintiff with the help of brutal force. The entire issue inspired me to write this blog entry. I am not afraid to admit that human stupidity causes me exasperation, leading those who are “Contemptible, socially inept individuals, with double standards and no moral spine” to infuriate me. Due to my common decency, I will not point out their names, but instead, I suggest we call them “Doubtfully Reasonable People” or DRPs. They are easily found on Social platforms such as “Twitter”, “YouTube”, “DeviantArt”, “Tumblr”, and other similar places, where they publicly post nonsense that you can expect from a madman. Sadly, they have started to raid the FANDOM Network, all starting last year. Apparently, their original aforesaid cyber-strongholds cannot house them all. The sudden gathering of DRPs during the recent years has only proved, that they cannot be reasoned with during a debate - when their arguments are countered with a logical statement, DRPs will never provide a satisfying reply. Instead, they will follow the schemes listed below: - "If you cannot convince your opponent, confuse them." ''– A beloved tactic commonly used by ''"Garlene cultists" (or rabid Garfield-Arlene couple fanatics) and Twitter users. - "Common sense is a collection of prejudices which are acquired by age eighteen." - another staple modus operandi, common especially within the Twitter DRPs, who keep drawing disgusting Garfield pornography. - "A lot of people mistake a short memory for a clear conscience." - A certain Garlene cultist could use this as his motto. - "The two most abundant things in the universe are hydrogen and stupidity." ''- Think if climate change was not caused by the DRPs using too much oxygen to show off their idiocy. - ''"Boldness is the child of ignorance." - I wonder if the DRPs are taught this scheme at schools since they keep repeating it online. - "Men are born ignorant, not stupid - they are just made stupid by education." ''- This applies to DRPs stemming from places such as “California”, “Oregon” and certain schools in “Western Europe”. Some of my own experiences with those and my pen friends from those countries can testify. As a result, the DRPs refuse to give materially rational replies in debates. Instead, we can expect them to rage and back peddle on the opponents' argumentation by giving replies with no sense, asinine threats (A classics DRP quote: "Listen, I shall not talk to you anymore.") and even requesting support from other DRPs to defend their monopoly for their subjective opinions. Some of the DRPs will even rise against the entire Wiki administration - I shall not forget the individual who dared to slander my pen friends here, with whom I am sharing the duties of the Wiki administration. At least some of those who are reading my statements should understand how I feel about sharing the cyberspace with those DRPs. They inspired me to draw satire aimed at their lack of common sense...: - https://garfield.wikia.com/wiki/File:Scientists_V4_GAF.png - https://garfield.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fandom_Mycosis.png - https://garfield.wikia.com/wiki/File:Chad_the_cad_goes_bad.png - https://garfield.wikia.com/wiki/File:Luke_V1.png - https://garfield.wikia.com/wiki/File:Compact_Pussycat_V3.png ... Where I depicted all those CENSORED as they depict themselves with their conduct. Just read the descriptions below the mentioned works. One of my pen friends has expressed their worry that I might go the same route as the “behemoth” from the "Heavy Metal" cartoon as mentioned at the beginning of this blog entry, and that he would not like to have any further trouble involving those. The same day, I noticed the most recent piece of satire had been forcibly deleted by a FANDOM staff member, claiming it to be "extremely offensive and 'inappropriate”. '''Perhaps my crusade against the DRPs stupidity in the cyberspace has indeed gone too far' - the last thing I would like to experience is leading my pen friends into trouble involving the DRPs bribing FANDOM staff to shut down our Wiki. 'Thus, I hereby announce that I will not post any new satirical pieces involving the individuals here, but only satire against the DRPs foolish sentiments and my quality works that are appropriate for the general audience. '''Of course, this does not mean I will welcome “Doubtfully Reasonable People” with open arms - excessive conduct shall be punished as usual. All the satire I have originally made will stay in my “Fanart Central” gallery. Maybe the DRPs should be given the monopoly for subjective opinions. After all, they also believe in the motto ''"If you don't know where you are going, you will probably end up somewhere else." I hope they will end up in a place where they can abandon their lack of common sense once and for all. To sum up, a picture instead of ending: